


paper umbrella

by nightlaced



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, NijiFemAka, Romance, female akashi - Freeform, nijiaka - Freeform, slight AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlaced/pseuds/nightlaced
Summary: Kenangan turun menghujani payung kertasnya, Akashi meraup apa yang tersisa. [nijimura x fem!akashi.]





	paper umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari pembuatan karya fiksi ini.
> 
> Terinspirasi dari Paper Umbrella yang dipopulerkan oleh Yesung.

Akashi masih belum memutuskan jika ia menyukai hujan atau tidak.

Kepalanya yang sedari tadi menengadah menatap langit tidak bergeming, tetap dalam posisi yang sama saat ia mengamati gulungan kumulonimbus gelap yang mulai memunculkan eksistensi mereka dan bergantung di atas langit sana. Padahal Akashi rasa ia baru saja menyaksikan transisi warna-warna pada senja sebelum awan kelabu berarak datang dan mendominasi sudut yang dilihatnya di sana. Perempuan itu memperkirakan hanya sebentar lagi hujan turun dan membasahi jalanan di hadapannya.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit, dugaan Akashi benar. Tetes demi tetes air mulai jatuh dan memantulkan sedikit riak pada perempuan itu meski ia sudah berdiri di bagian halte paling jauh agar tidak kebasahan karena cipratan air. Awal bulan Maretnya harus dimulai dengan hujan yang turun di kala senja—toh, bukannya Akashi mengeluh. Hal sepele seperti ini tidak terlalu mengganggunya, lagipula tak memungkiri bahwa terkadang menikmati hawa dingin yang lesap dalam kulitnya tiap kali hujan turun.

“Hei, Akashi, kau sudah menunggu lama?”

Akashi menoleh, mendapati Nijimura berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Pemuda yang tadinya mengenakan _jersey_ tim basket Teikou kini sudah menggantinya menjadi seragam sekolah biasa dan memegang sebuah payung putih transparan yang terbuka—untung saja Nijimura sudah melakukan persiapan, memang tidak ada salahnya menonton perkiraan cuaca terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai hari, ternyata memang benar bahwa sore ini akan turun hujan.

Sebuah gelengan dihadiahkan pada Nijimura. “Tidak, Nijimura-senpai. Aku juga kebetulan baru selesai mengurus tugasku sendiri.”

Senyuman kecil ditarik pada ujung bibir sang pemuda. Untung saja teman setimnya tidak membuat dirinya memperpanjang pengarahan sehingga harus membuat gadis bersurai senada dengan mawar merah ini menunggu dirinya lama—catat, kedua belah pihak tidak terlalu suka menunggu ataupun ditunggu dalam jangka waktu tertentu apalagi menunggu sendirian dari hujan di naungan halte bus.

“Untunglah,” angguk Nijimura, ia pun lalu mengendikkan dagu ke arah jalan di depan mereka. Suara hujan yang bertubi-tubi menghatam aspal mulai memekakan. “Kalau begitu, kita langsung pergi saja?”

“Mhm, ayo.”

Nijimura pun dengan gamblang membawa tangan Akashi dalam genggamannya dan mengamitnya dengan halus saat ia menuntunnya jalan—bukan hal asing, mereka sudah melakukan rutinitas repetitif itu setiap saat Nijimura mengantar Akashi pulang; jalinan tangan, langit sore, dan bunyi tapakan dua pasang sepatu di tengah-tengah keheningan mereka, hanya saja kali ini ada hujan yang tidak terlalu deras menemani keduanya.

Akashi mendapati rintik hujan menghujam payung mereka dan ia pun tak menghiraukan cipratan air yang membasahi sepatu mereka ketika keduanya meninggalkan halte bus. Biarlah, Akashi juga tidak kedinginan sedikitpun.

“Kau tahu, seharusnya kau menungguku saja di gym daripada di sini.”

“Aku … tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya.”

“Dasar pelupa. Dan, kau mau mampir membeli roti daging lagi di konbini?”

“Besok saja, senpai. Aku takut kita kebasahan di jalan dan kemudian sakit nantinya.”

* * *

 

“Akashi, kau memikirkan apa sih sampai melamun begitu?”

(— _tidak ada, selain kepergian Nijimura-senpai yang menghitung bulan saja_.)

Karena pertanyaannya tidak diintensikan menjadi retoris, Nijimura melirik Akashi dengan posisi yang masih sama sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka, sepasang netra delima memakukan tatapan lagi-lagi pada langit di atasnya; masih langit biru—agak keabu-abuan—yang sama, hanya saja tidak ada rintik hujan yang turun, melainkan kepingan-kepingan salju di tengah bulan Desember.

“Akashi?” Sudah semenit lebih ia menunggu respon dari perempuan itu, Nijimura mencoba memanggilnya lagi. “Halo? Bumi pada Akashi?”

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya sekali, tampaknya baru sadar jika dirinya begitu terdistraksi sehingga tidak mengindahkan kakak kelas di sebelahnya itu. “Ah, maaf, tadi senpai berkata apa?”

“Aku tadi bertanya kenapa kau keluar di cuaca yang tidak begitu bersahabat saat ini?”

Oh, itu. Menyangkut dengan pertemuan mereka juga di sini. Sebenarnya, pertemuan ini impulsif, sama sekali tidak terencana oleh Akashi maupun Nijimura sendiri. Akashi tidak menduga bahwa kebetulan membawa keduanya bertemu lagi di tengah-tengah salju turun—kali ini alih-alih hujan, selimut putih yang menutupi jalan menggantikan genangan air. Tidak mengherankan jika kebetulan itu memang adalah sesuatu yang aneh, suatu spontanitas yang sudah tidak pernah bisa dipisahkan dalam kehidupan. Kebetulan adalah salah satu dari apa yang tertanam menjadi esensi takdir dan siapapun tidak memiliki kuasa untuk mengintip ke dalam isi takdir, selain menciptakan probabilitas atau hipotesa semata tentunya, termasuk Akashi sendiri.

Akashi mengangkat satu kantong plastik yang ditentengnya. “Aku barusan dari toko buku.”

Alis Nijimura bertaut setelah beberapa saat mengobservasi perempuan bermarga Akashi yang kini sudah menurunkan belanjaannya, salah satu pemikiran mengganjal dalam benaknya. “Tidak diantar supirmu?”

Akashi menggeleng. “Seperti yang senpai lihat, aku sendirian, dan berjalan kaki.”

Pik, pik. Keduanya mendongak ketika merasakan butiran-butiran salju mulai turun lagi dan menghujani kepala mereka. Dingin, namun Nijimura urung membersihkan butiran putih halus itu dari pundaknya. Salah satu keping heksagonal berkilau itu menangkap perhatiannya, membuat imej Akashi tercetak jelas dalam pikirannya karena keduanya hampir sama; begitu dingin dan cantik. Dan rapuh, Nijimura menambahkan itu dalam hati—dan langsung saja ada bagian lain dari dirinya membantah pernyataan itu, Akashi jauh dari kata rapuh. Perempuan itu tahan banting dan bermental baja, ingatkan Nijimura lagi jika ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti itu.

“Hujan saljunya turun lagi. Mari kita cari tempat berlindung dulu.”

Akashi menyapu areal sekitar matanya. Ternyata ada satu butiran kecil salju yang mendarat di bulu matanya. “Kita mau ke mana?”

Nijimura mengedarkan pandangannya pada gedung-gedung yang berbaris rapi mengikuti trotoar. Pilihannya jatuh pada salah satu kedai minuman yang berada di tengah-tengah pertokoan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk langsung mengajak Akashi ke sana.

“Minum cokelat panas. Kau tidak keberatan, ‘kan? Kali ini biarkan aku mentraktirmu, Akashi.”

Akashi merapikan syalnya yang longgar sebelum mengangguk, tangannya menyambut uluran dari Nijimura. Tidak ada salahnya untuk menyisihkan waktunya sebentar sebelum pulang ke kediamannya—Akashi pun juga ingin memiliki remah-remah ingatan yang mungkin bisa ia kenang ketika Nijimura sudah sibuk dan akhirnya pergi; hanya berdua saja, tidak dengan yang lain.

“Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan.”

Keduanya lagi-lagi berjalan bersisian, salju berkilat-kilat diterpa cahaya lampu jalan yang satu persatu mulai menyala, tidak ada payung yang menaungi mereka saat ini. Akashi mungkin akan menantikan saat-saat seperti ini lagi setelah bulan April berlalu.

* * *

 

Tetesan hujan beradu di atap halte Rakuzan, Akashi memalingkan pandangannya dari langit gelap untuk menatap Nijimura yang setengah berlari ke arahnya—masih tidak pelan-pelan, sama seperti terakhir kali ia ingat.

“Aku masih selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa Nijimura-senpai selalu datang bersama hujan dan payung ketika menghampiriku?”

Nijimura mengendus, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka ketika ia menaiki undakan tangga pertama, tetes air hujan pecah ketika menghantam ubin batu tempatnya berpijak, ia menepi sedikit dan masih belum menuruni payungnya meski sudah di bawah atap halte. “Kau seperti berkata aku datang dengan membawa sesuatu yang dibenci sebagia besar umat manusia.”

Akashi tertawa kecil dan lantas mengulas senyuman tipis. “Aku hanya bercanda. Aku senang melihatmu di sini, Nijimura-senpai.”

 Meski hujan melanda lagi, angin yang menerpa wajahnya malah terasa hangat, musim semi di bulan April tahun ini ternyata lebih bersahabat daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Keduanya terdiam sejenak, membiarkan bunyi air pecah mengisi ruang di tengah mereka. Tidak ada gerak mobilitas, keduanya sama-sama mematung sebelum satu tangan Nijimura yang tidak memegang payung dijulurkan, mengelus pelan helai merah pada pucuk kepala Akashi tanpa aba-aba dan membawa sang perempuan dalam sebuah rengkuhan menggunakan hanya satu tangannya. “Selamat atas graduasimu hari ini, Akashi.”

Terdengar seperti bisikan, balasan Akashi nyaris raib di telan bunyi hujan dan detak jantung mereka berdua, perempuan itu melingkarkan lengannya pada figur Nijimura. “Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu menyangka bahwa kau akan datang hari ini, senpai. Kau kembali lagi ke Jepang tanpa memberiku kabar sebelumnya.”

“Tidak ada orang yang merencanakan kejutan dengan memberi tahu orang, Akashi.”

“Tapi kau yang tiba-tiba datang tanpa kabar itu terlalu mendadak bagiku.”

“Yang penting kau senang karena aku sudah datang lagi.”

“Ya … aku tidak dapat membantah itu.”  Akashi mengembuskan napas yang sempat ia tarik sebelumnya. “Selamat datang kembali, Nijimura-senpai.” Bisiknya lagi, dan kemudian melonggarkan pelukan untuk kembali ke posisi semula.

Tatapan Nijimura melunak. Sudah lama sekali rasanya, ternyata ia tidak bisa membohongi bahwa ia sudah rindu, rindu berat.

“ _Saa_ , ayo kita pulang. Biarkan aku mengantarmu lagi, seperti dulu.”

Keduanya tidak butuh balasan verbal apa-apa lagi. Kehangatan dalam genggaman yang sama. Kali ini Akashi makin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Nijimura. Kancing kedua dari seragam sekolah yang diberika Nijimura padanya dahulu tidak terasa lebih berat lagi dalam kantongnya.

Untuk entitas yang biasa diasosiasikan dengan nyala api, tangan Akashi ternyata masih lebih dingin daripada tangan Nijimura yang kini menggenggamnya. Namun tidak mengapa, Akashi tidak pernah keberatan dengan presensi Nijimura dan hujan musim semi yang datang beriringan padanya.


End file.
